Snow Wolf
by Harmony Stash
Summary: A story about a girl that is in danger of dying from major blood loss. She needs someone to save her...That one person is none other than Draco Malfoy...


Disclaimer: I will be putting these in the front of all my stories…just the first chapter…yes just the first one…I do not own _any_ character that other people own…I do not own _any_ songs that other people own (though I may own a copy of the CD) I own the characters that I create and my friends own the characters that they create…who owns the world? No one knows…

Authors Note: I am on a lack of sleep high so I am a tad hyper…it is 1:15 in the morning and I felt like writing a story or two…I've been restricted to going to bed at 9:00 and waking up at 7:00…It's my day off so I am oh so _very_ happy as well as hyper…and to make matters _worse_ (can that happen?) I am looking forward to getting a cell! Just a warning…I have a perverted mind so I may have a tendency to get carried away…There will be subtle jokes, all of which will be perverted!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Story---

Cutting

The girl stood there looking frail and weak…She could handle it though... To all the other kids she looked unhealthy. She had been that way for a long time. Her life had been hard and her father cruel to her…that's why she started cutting her wrists. All the kids of Slytherin shunned her for some reason. Actually the tried to include her but she felt they shunned her. It was better that way. No one needed to know about her secret…_secrets_. She feared she would be stopped from her only way out of her misery…or worse…that and being beaten by her father worse than she had ever had before, and that's saying a lot! She looked up for the first time from her thoughts. She saw the most desired boy in Slytherin, desired by all but her… Draco Malfoy… Their families were _really_ good friends and allies but she completely loathed the Slytherin Sex God… He was an egotistic bastard that didn't deserve anything. He always had that infuriating smirk on his face. He made her life worse…how she didn't really know. He never spoke to or laid a finger on her and he probably never will. She sensed someone come up behind her. They put their hand on her shoulder and called her name softly. It was Tora, the only person who actually _tried_ to but into her life…she never backed down and never stopped probing her brain until she got an answer.

"Harmony? Is everything okay? Do you want to talk?" Tora asked clearly trying to help.

It was bad enough there was someone there that wanted to talk to her but what was even worse was that Tora was in Gryffindor. True, Harmony _did_ hate the rest of the Slytherins but that did not mean she could mingle with Gryffindors, so she didn't.

"No" Harmony muttered and walked off.

Harmony didn't know just how long she walked but she somehow knew that she was by The Room of Requirement. Harmony opened the door that appeared out of no where and slipped into the room. It only contained a simple black chair, a black table, and a shinning, silver dagger on the table.

Harmony sat down in the chair and took the blade. She peered into it and was instantly mesmerized by it. She loved the blade. She loved the way it felt on her skin, how it looked when stained with her blood, how it shined still covered in blood. A lethal grin spread across her face. She sliced a thin line across her wrist as a thick red bead followed the dagger starting at where the tip of the blade first cut her mended wrist. It had been too long to count since she had done this…her wounds from last time where already healed. Harmony closed her eyes for a minute as she continued to slice her wrist. When she opened them back the dagger was gone and a box of gauze was on the table next to her. She wrapped the gauze gently around her entire arm and stood when she was finished. Her body willed her to sit back down and her head felt light from blood loss but she continued to stand. Harmony walked out of The Room of Requirement feeling satisfied for now. She had lost so much blood before so now it only took slicing one arm to fill light headed. She walked to Slytherin house in silence, no one bothering to ask about the new bandages. She eventually reached the Slytherin portrait of Medusa.

"Hello dear, password please," Medusa asked gently.

Harmony gave the password and the portrait swung open to reveal Slytherin common room. Harmony slipped inside relieved that no one was there. She headed to the direction of her room when someone spoke.

"The Sphinx is native to Egypt. It has a lion's body and a human head, and it loves to talk in puzzles and riddles. It is known to be very violent. Damn! Is that _all_ it says about the Sphinx? Guess I have to go to the bloody library then…If I have to put up with Potty and his friends I'll kill over!" They said.

Harmony turned and saw Draco Malfoy looking very frustrated flipping through the book to find more about the Sphinx.

"What about the other subjects? I'll have to ask the teacher if I can change…I won't have to put up with Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, and the rest of the gang…Lets see…Thestrals...I know a lot about them…It has a lot here…Maybe I can change to that?"

Harmony had to laugh…something about seeing Draco in a bad mood was funny, and not only that but he was talking to himself. There are only a few people that get to see Draco like that…this was Harmony's first time to realize he was some what normal…

Draco's head shot up when he heard someone laughing…tough guy mode came instantly…

"What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" Draco said angrier than ever.

Harmony laughed harder…this was the first time she had laughed in so long…a true laugh that seemed like it didn't want to stop. Soon Harmony's blood loss kicked in full gear and she instantly stopped laughing and fainted. Draco got up and ran to the passed out girl. It was then that he noticed the gauze wrapped around her arm. There were thin red lines that slowly crept through the material. Draco gently picked her up and to his surprise she was very light. He took her over to the large couch in the middle of the room. He placed her on it and unwrapped the gauze. Underneath he found five short, thin, strait lines on her wrist. Draco quickly mended them and found a blanket to put over her. It wouldn't be to long before the rest of Slytherin came in from dinner.

A few minutes later Harmony woke. Draco was sitting in a chair near the couch watching her. Her cuts were healed and gone. She sat up realizing that she actually fainted from blood loss.

"Careful, you lost a lot of blood, its best if you lay back down…Why do you cut yourself?" Draco asked.

Harmony sat up more, eyes wide with shock. He found out, he knew, he would tell, she would be stopped, her _father_ would find out.

"NO! DON'T TELL PLEASE!" Harmony begged.

"I won't tell, it's not my business," Draco said.

Harmony stood up and started walking towards her room. She paused before the hallway.

"Thanks," Harmony said to Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: It took me around 3 days to complete this chapter…A weekend…tomorrow I have to go back to work…though I'm unsure of that…. !

I know that all of the characters will OOC so don't bug me about it…I may Harry bash without intending to but it may help the plot…what ever that may be…NO…I don't have my story plotted…it just sort of….._happened_…I may add more characters later in the story…and like I said…I will only do it if it would help the plot…I'm trying to make this my best story yet…so _please_ review when your finished…I'm not posting the next chapter till I know this story will be a hit…


End file.
